pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 ---- Galar Pokedex Why have you locked it?--Griffguy26 (talk) 02:29, November 14, 2019 (UTC) help I'd can't get replaced the 819.png with the 818.png image so can you please help me? Griffguy26 (talk) 20:28, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Check the corner of pokebox on inteleon's page Griffguy26 (talk) 20:33, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Okay how about the centiskorch page? Griffguy26 (talk) 20:44, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Applin About that it does evolved into Flapple, but it can also evolved into Appletun depends on a type of apple that evolves with. Griffguy26 (talk) 21:01, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Heads up Here's the link so the info of the pokemons that are residing in galar. https://www.serebii.net/index2.shtml Griffguy26 (talk) 22:34, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Copy Well I'd did copy some images from just one site because the game is out today. Griffguy26 (talk) 16:27, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Official Images When do you think the official images from the Pokemon Sword and Shield be out? because if not I'm going to add those images that I'd got onto this wiki. Griffguy26 (talk) 18:15, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Well can we at least post these images as sprite on the sprite section can we do that? Griffguy26 (talk) 18:15, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Well how about this then we find the origin of these Galar Pokemon are based on? Griffguy26 (talk) 18:23, November 15, 2019 (UTC) I'm already doing it. Griffguy26 (talk) 18:38, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Reasons on the page that you wrote for uploading images that aren't copied from the sites and those two images aren't from the site weren't mention on that list. Griffguy26 (talk) 22:11, November 15, 2019 (UTC) The images must not be copied from other fan sites, such as Bulbapedia, Filb.de or Serebii. Such images will be deleted and the users blocked. See what I'd mean. --Griffguy26 (talk) 22:13, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Well its kind a hard of which is a fansite and which is an official site. Griffguy26 (talk) 22:17, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Images We got a problem. Someone is uploading images of the new Pokémon from another website and its not the artwork. Can you delete them and tell the user to stop? DragonSpore18 (talk) 00:18 November 17, 2019 (UTC) :He's still doing it. DragonSpore18 (talk) 00:28 November 17, 2019 (UTC) Official Site Does youtube count as an official website? Griffguy26 (talk) 00:39, November 17, 2019 (UTC) :Depends on the content. Official game displayed is official, any fan content isn't. Energy ''X'' 00:58, November 17, 2019 (UTC) Templates Hey can you make a template for Darumaka and the Darmanitan reasons why is because of their Galarian form so can you do it please? Griffguy26 (talk) 19:09, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Ah make sense I'll make a note to that for further pokemon image uploading. In the mean time can you please edit the images that I'd uploaded to their pages please? Griffguy26 (talk) 19:15, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Hey mind checking on that user because I have no clue of the image that he'd posted is either an official or a fansite. Griffguy26 (talk) 20:17, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Generation VIII excuse me but take a look at the category for this generation of these pokemons. Griffguy26 (talk) 20:36, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Here's the rest of the Gigantamax Pokemons and the Eternamax Pokemon. Griffguy26 (talk) 23:20, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Templates Hey are you going to make these templates for the gigantamax and eternamax pokemons? Griffguy26 (talk) 18:00, November 20, 2019 (UTC) About that I'd don't know how to make a template like the one you made for Farfetch'd. Griffguy26 (talk) 20:46, November 20, 2019 (UTC) Gen VIII images I know but see Energy X is testing a new template for us to use for any type of Sprite for any Pokemon. Im sure you can talk to about it yourself right here. Lego Master BB, 5:02 P.M, November 23, 2019. Are you telling it may copy righted because I didn't get them from Serebii, really I didn't at least I hope not. Lego Master BB, 5:13 P.M, November 23, 2019. Well it was from some place I found them but if that was Copy right my apologizes I was just trying to help the Pokemon wikia and not wish to do anything wrong. Lego Master BB, 5:19 P.M, November 23, 2019. Lugia Can you rename the image of the Lugia supposedly using Aeroblast into Lugia SS002 Hydro Pump.png? DragonSpore18 (talk) 01:22 November 25, 2019 (UTC) Chat A Staff Member and me have created a group chat for some important changes on the Wiki. It would be good if you could go to Discord to participate. Energy ''X'' 22:51, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Character Pokémon pages for the manga Can you upload Pokémon images for the pages from the Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon, Black 2 and White 2, and Sword & Shield mangas? Most of them have missing images. DragonSpore18 (talk) 00:47 November 27, 2019 (UTC) :Link. Also please contact Catfu on the server for further inquiries. Energy ''X'' 22:21, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Hey Lord! I'm starting to edit for the wiki. I've done a very little edit to this page. Added the image to the infobox and the link. Please review it and tell me, if I'm good to go with these. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 15:42, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Thanks, Lord! I'll keep that in mind. At first, I'll basically be putting images to their right places from galleries. You may as well check my edits and point out my mistakes, I'll improve! Alan Sycamore! (talk) 04:43, December 3, 2019 (UTC)